1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical injectors, and more particularly to a needleless medical connector for preventing leakage of medication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical injector is used to inject medication into a patient. A conventional medical injector comprises a syringe fitted with a needle. Medication is injected from the syringe into a patient through the needle. However, the needle is unsafe and medical personnel may accidentally get stabbed by the needle. Accordingly, a needleless medical injector without using a needle has been developed.
When the needleless medical injector is in use, a needleless medical connector is screwed into the needleless medical injector and a dosing unit is then screwed into the needleless medical connector. Thus, a flow channel is formed within the needleless medical connector and the dosing unit to allow passage of medication and injection of the medication into a patient. After the necessary medication has been dispensed, the dosing unit is removed from the needleless medical connector. However, current needleless medical connectors have poor sealing property such that leakage of the medication may occur when the dosing unit is removed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a leak proof needleless medical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.